


Crazy For Love/为爱痴狂

by Rei_snd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parentlock, Post The Reichenbach Fall, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>整件事是由一句话开始的。</p><p>“我父亲真的死了吗？”</p><p>又或许，是这么结束的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 君主论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crazy For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



> 原作者的Note:  
> Inspired by Voodooling on tumblr.  
> The distinction between children and adults, while probably useful for some purposes, is at bottom a specious one, I feel. There are only individual egos, crazy for love.  
> ~Machiavelli, The Prince
> 
> 原作者：prettyvk  
> 原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697/chapters/1998533
> 
> 第一次翻文，没有beta君，如果有错误或者不恰当的地方请让我知道！O(∩_∩)O谢谢。  
> 如果有人在读或者喜欢我的翻译的话也欢迎以任何方式告诉我w
> 
> 一般更新每半章左右会在新浪微博以长微博的形式首先放出，翻完完整一章后贴到AO3上。  
> 微博账号:Rei_snd

整件事是由一句话开始的。

 

“我父亲真的死了吗？”

 

又或许，是这么结束的。

 

无论如何，听见这句话的时候夏洛克才突然意识到，躺倒在他身旁的男人确实真的已经死了。这并不是一个很难确认的事实：毕竟就在几秒钟前夏洛克的双手还在他的脑壳上，而他脖子折断的咔擦声顺着夏洛克的手指经过手臂传遍全身，不断回响。又或许这其实是枪伤的痛苦仍在折磨着他。大概这份疼痛就是使他头脑迟钝，差点忽略了如此明显的事实的原因。

 

夏洛克闭上眼睛集中精神，尽力无视身侧的钝痛，然后列出了重要的事实。

 

事实1、塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰——莫里亚蒂的最后一个杀手，他那崩溃的帝国的最后一枚棋子——已经死了。

 

事实2、夏洛克受伤了，不过并没到有危及生命的程度。他大概可以自己搞定。经历了过去的三年，他对于处理这种事情已经变得十分擅长了。

 

事实3、事实上，夏洛克并不 **需要** 自己包扎。他可以去医院，甚至可以求助于一位精于处理枪弹伤的朋友。他可以的。已经结束了。他不再需要东躲西藏了。

 

事实4、凌晨两点钟去敲约翰的门在当下大概不是最明智的选择——尤其是当夏洛克假死了三年，并且浑身都是血污和伤痕、身侧还有一个子弹创口的时候。也许他应该先清理一下自己。

 

事实5、有一个孩子正从上面俯视着他，想必就是问他的父亲是否死了的那个孩子。这真是……相当意外。并且不方便。

 

夏洛克追踪他的猎物横跨欧洲、泰国、巴西，最终回到了伦敦，在这期间他使自己保持冷酷无情。他遭遇了许多男人和不少女人，他们肯定不是站在道义的一方的。但这个黑发男孩是夏洛克碰到的第一个孩子，他正从阁楼边缘往下窥伺，而夏洛克显然在他面前杀了他的父亲。

 

**有点不太好，夏洛克。**

他无意识地摇了摇头甩开熟悉的幻听。自从巴茨楼顶最后一次实际听到约翰的声音以来他就已经幻听过许多回了。有时，它甚至使夏洛克改变了行动计划。不过，现在已经没有什么是夏洛克能够改变的了。

 

“你听见我说的话了吗？”孩子皱着眉头问，“你脑震荡了吗？所以你才不回答？他打你头的那一下确实挺重的。他总是打得很重。”

 

压下一声叹息，夏洛克坐了起来，然后站起身子，谨慎地向上看去。从他所在的地方，只能看见那男孩的脸：男孩躺在地板上，手臂按在阁楼边缘，眼睛闪闪发亮，观察着夏洛克。他不可能超过……十岁？也许，十一岁？

 

“他死了，是的。”夏洛克冷静地回答，眼睛在莫兰和孩子之间来回瞥视。

 

他并没看出两人之间有很多相似之处，很难相信他们之间有血缘关系。虽说外貌在判断亲子关系上并不总是有帮助，但是——

 

“我不是说塞巴斯蒂安。”孩子翻了个白眼，“我当然知道 **他** 已经死了。他脖子扭曲的角度把这一点说明得相当清楚了。我问的是我的父亲。”

 

夏洛克不习惯在和别人交谈的时候表现得像个傻子，同样也不习惯伸长脖子去看别人。对于这两件事他都不怎么高兴。他用手压住夹克底下身侧的伤口，向通往阁楼的梯子走去。

 

“鉴于我并不知道你是谁，”他边上楼梯边说，“冒险一猜你亲人的状况对我来说是十分困难的。”

 

在夏洛克到达楼上之前，孩子就已经坐在了地板上，盘着双腿但背挺得笔直，两手分别紧握住一只脚踝。他的牛仔裤太短了，露出了裤脚和皱巴巴的袜子之间的皮肤；隐约能看见已经开始泛黄的瘀伤。然而，他的套头毛衣却太大了，遮住了他的手腕，隐藏了他略臃肿的体型。

 

男孩又一次深深皱起了眉头，“你还没搞清楚我是谁？到现在还没？”这听上去几乎像是感到失望了。“父亲说你是他认识的最聪明的人。你怎么能不知道我是谁？我甚至看上去就像他。塞巴斯蒂安一直这么说。”

 

夏洛克感受到一丝气恼：气恼他的智商受到了一个 **孩子** 的质疑，气恼他确实，还没有弄清这应该明显的事实——然后当他终于搞明白的时候，气恼他自己竟然花了这么久。

 

“是的，”他尖锐地说，“你父亲已经死了。”

 

那孩子的反应仅仅是眨了一下眼睛。立刻，他又问道：“你确定？塞巴斯蒂安说你在场。是你吗？是你干的吗？他没说父亲是怎么死的，所以我想他也许是在假装。就像你一样。塞巴斯蒂安不知道你是假死，但我认为你可能是。”

 

“我是在场。”夏洛克说，“不是我做的。而且是的，我确定。”

 

他正要说他看得清清楚楚莫里亚蒂把枪塞进自己嘴里然后扣动了扳机，脑中回响的约翰的声音却阻止了他。不太好？为什么？是这个孩子自己问了的。在这种情况下说出真相是最好的，对他说谎隐藏事实没什么意义。

 

不过，夏洛克还是选择了闭口不言。他饶有兴趣地看着孩子如释重负般稍稍放松了紧绷的肩膀，然后低声说，“哦，好。能够确定这件事真好。”

 

这……完全不符合夏洛克的预期，倒不是说他在这短时间内作出了什么预期。

 

孩子站了起来，向夏洛克伸出手。

 

“我的名字叫詹姆斯。”他严肃地说，“见到你很高兴，福尔摩斯先生。我听说了你的所有事迹。”

 

这触发了他的另一份记忆：屋顶上，莫里亚蒂在自杀前，也向夏洛克伸出了他的手。夏洛克犹豫了一下，细细观察这个孩子是否携带了武器。最终他谨慎地伸出自己的手，却在半途中想起手上还沾满了鲜血。但这好像并没有给那孩子造成困扰，他接过夏洛克的手果断地握了一下，就好像他曾经见过别人这么做，只是自己从未这么做过一样。

 

“你在流血，”他放开夏洛克的手，看着沾到自己掌心上的血迹说，“我可以帮忙。”

 

再一次地，如果说夏洛克在期待什么的话，那绝对不会是这个。他看着詹姆斯匆忙地走向阁楼中唯一的一件家具——一张床，在旁边跪下。夏洛克抬起手放到后脑，在摸到什么东西时瑟缩了一下。他的头上有一个严重的肿块，以及干掉的血。他是否像詹姆斯说的一样，得了脑震荡？这确实能解释为什么他现在感觉如此迟钝。

 

如果不是因为脑震荡那就是因为连续三年没有让大脑停止运转的副作用终于显现了。

 

詹姆斯从床底下拉出一个小提箱放在凌乱的毯子上，将它打开。夏洛克看到箱子里没有多少东西：整齐地叠好的衣服下面隐约露出了一本书的一角。而有一半的空间都被一个侧面印着红十字的白箱子占据了。詹姆斯把这个箱子拿了出来。

 

“我缝针没什么经验。”他说，“但是我伤口清理很好。包扎也不错。”

 

“清理得很好。”夏洛克看着那双小手操弄一管无水抗菌泡沫，心不在焉地说，“不是‘清理很好’，是‘清理得很好’。”（译者注：原文是Sherlock改正James的语法错误，James把’really well’说成了’really good’）

 

詹姆斯仿佛被冻住了。在三下心跳的时间里，他保持一动不动，然后极小声地说：“是，先生。我伤口清理得很好。”

 

他仍旧没有动作，轻轻地，浅浅地呼吸着，好像只要不做动作不发出声音就能变得隐形一样。夏洛克皱了皱脸。这解释了为什么詹姆斯有一个急救箱，以及为什么他估计挺擅长帮人救护。在自己身上练习这个确实能够极好地刺激技术的提升。夏洛克就是这样学来的。

 

说点什么吗？说什么？除了一个值得注意的例外，人们从不喜欢他说出那些有关他们的重要的私人的事情。一个孩子显然不会有什么不同。

 

“我肯定你的技术对于你这个年纪的人来说是很好的。”他转身说，“但是我会自己处理。”

 

他再一次走下楼梯回到底楼。这里原本是一个工厂，但被改造成了逃犯们的住处。他瞥了一眼尸体，从皮夹克里掏出一次性手机。他很期待能弄回一个打起字来不那么麻烦的设备，他也很期待能穿回一件得体的外套。

 

一切都已画上了句号，他就要回到他原本的生活了。

 

**搞定了。**

他在发送信息前犹豫了一下，然后，三年中第一次，在信息上又加上了两个字。虽然这一如既往是不必要的，但看着它们显示在屏幕上还是会有一种奇怪的快感。

 

**夏·福**

即使时间已经很晚，回复也不该花这么长时间。在夏洛克等待回复时，身后的动静令他转过头去。詹姆斯正从梯子上下来，他的行动并没有因为他一只手里提着箱子而受到阻碍。显然他之前做过这样的事。

 

“你要去哪里？”詹姆斯到达底楼的时候，夏洛克问。

 

詹姆斯现在穿着白色旅游鞋，毛衣外罩着一件没拉上拉链的派克大衣。他给了夏洛克一个疑惑的眼神，“呃，跟你走。”从他的语气看来这似乎是世界上最明显的事了。

 

“不，你不能。照顾你的人是谁？”

 

詹姆斯扬起眉毛，意味深长地看向了莫兰的尸体。夏洛克翻了个白眼。

 

“除了他。你有保姆吗？奶妈？”他本想说“父母”但是已经知道了一半的答案，所以改成问，“母亲呢？”

 

詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“如果你把塞巴斯蒂安叫成我的保姆或奶妈，他一定不会喜欢的。是的，我想我有一个母亲。每个人都有，不是吗？”

 

从他的语气看，很显然他从未见过那个生育他的女人。正当夏洛克要问他是否知道任何关于她的消息时，手机响了。不是短信，而是一个实实在在的电话。夏洛克并不感到惊讶。

 

“迈克罗夫特。”他接起电话。

 

“夏洛克，”迈克罗夫特的声音出现在电话另一端，“你相当悠哉啊。”

 

夏洛克扯了扯嘴角。如果他能独行其是，他根本不会让他哥哥知道任何事情。但不幸的是，在他假死的几个星期后他需要迈克罗夫特的帮助。从那以来，每次他们联系的时候迈克罗夫特都会提出帮忙以加快进程——而每一次夏洛克都拒绝了。

 

“我们已经争论过这个问题了吧？”夏洛克叹了一口气，“我需要自己一个人来做这件事。”

 

“不，你想要自己一个人来做这件事。这是有区别的。”

 

“我们会同意在在这件事上存在分歧的。倒不是说这有什么要紧的。”

 

在他脑中，他能看见迈克罗夫特微微颔首表示赞同。

 

“我们确定了你的位置。”迈克罗夫特说，“我的人在路上了。我假设你需要有人替你做一下善后工作？”

 

“只有一具尸体，以及……”

 

夏洛克的目光落在了詹姆斯身上，他倾听着这通谈话，一只手紧紧抓住箱子的拉手，指节都泛白了；他把另一只手靠在嘴边，焦虑地用牙咬大拇指的指甲。当他发现夏洛克在观察他时，他的脸色变白，将手放回了身侧。

 

“以及什么？”迈克罗夫特尖声问道，“你受伤了吗？你需要——”

 

“我很好，”夏洛克打断问话，“不过如果你能好心让我复活，我相信能解决很多麻烦。”

 

夏洛克没有费心提醒迈克罗夫特事情会变成这样有他一份。他确定他的哥哥很清楚自己欠了他。虽然最终迈克罗夫特会认为自己的补偿足够了，但直到那之前夏洛克都打算好好利用他哥哥的负罪感。

 

“正午之前能够搞定。短信告诉我要把它送到哪里去。”

 

“我会的。”

 

当夏洛克挂上电话放进口袋里，他感到了一阵疑惑——而如果他在这时怀疑自己，那无疑又是一项症状指明他患了脑震荡。

 

他本该把那个孩子留给迈克罗夫特处理的。他的人很可能可以查出他是否还有活着的亲戚，然后把他交给他的亲戚抚养，抑或是把他送到别的什么地方去。但话说回来，这并不是随便什么小孩。这是莫里亚蒂的孩子。夏洛克有很多问题，而毁灭莫里亚蒂的帝国并没有帮他找到所有答案。然而，如果詹姆斯想要跟他走的话……为什么不呢？既然莫里亚蒂告诉了他夏洛克的“全部”事迹，那他还说了别的什么吗？在父亲死后三年这孩子还能记得多少？

 

“你应该知道我不是一个耐心的人，”他仔细地观察詹姆斯的反应，“我不会回答愚蠢的问题。有时候我需要完全的安静。我完全不了解孩子。我不做饭。我很可能会忘记你的存在所以你需要自己照顾自己。我一天到晚在外面奔波，而鉴于我不会把小孩单独和我的实验放在一起，那么在我找到临时保姆之前，我去哪里你都必须跟着。”

 

在脑中，他已经确信哈德森太太将会宠坏这个孩子了。但是不，詹姆斯不会跟他呆那么久。只是几天，足够让他得到一些答案就好。

 

“这是我能跟你一起走的意思吗？”詹姆斯听上去很兴奋。他的嘴唇在颤动，虽然并没有微笑。他的眼睛微微睁大，亮了起来。说真的，他原本的生活到底是有多悲惨，竟然对于能跟夏洛克一起走这件事如此高兴？夏洛克才刚刚杀了他的看护人。

 

夏洛克发出了一声沉重的叹息，“我想是的。我们最好在迈克罗夫特的人到之前离开这里。”

 

他向出口走去，詹姆斯跑着追上来，箱子的轮子撞在他身后的地板上砰砰作响。

 

“有一次，父亲离开了很久。”他说，“当他回来的时候，告诉了我你哥哥的事情。”他顿了一下然后又说，“你真的确定他死了？也许你哥哥又把他关起来了。”

 

夏洛克把这个消息存起来供日后参考。倒不是说他 **关心** 一个死人是怎么说他哥哥的，他只是好奇。至于现在，夏洛克仅仅是瞥了一眼詹姆斯。

 

“还有些别的事情你也应该要知道，”他说，“我不喜欢重复自己。你已经问过我是否确定而我也已经回答了，不是吗？”

 

詹姆斯盯着脚下，稍微落后了一点。夏洛克让他去了。这里非常寂静荒芜，很难想象就在三条街之外，伦敦的心脏一如既往鲜活、有力地跳动着。他在脑中绘制出了回公寓的路线，然后考虑到他身侧的阵痛，他身后五步顶他两步的小短腿，以及出于隐蔽的需要……等等，他又一次突然意识到，已经没有那个必要了。他可以拦下接下来出现的第一辆出租车。哦，他想念出租车……虽然只是小事但……

 

他皱着眉头向后看去，现在是三步顶一步了；显然这个箱子在不甚平整的人行道上并不是那么好拖。

 

“把它给我。”他伸手要求道。

 

詹姆斯的眼睛睁大了一点，“没关系的，”他急忙说，“我能够带着它。我保证。它一点也不重。”

 

有些什么不对劲。如果夏洛克不是那么天杀的累的话，用不了一秒钟他就能发现詹姆斯在害怕。但是，他很累，他等不及要回家了。

 

“快给我。如果不用拖着那玩意儿的话你能走得快点。”

 

詹姆斯收紧下巴，艰难地咽了一下，低声说，“是，先生。”然后把拉手交向夏洛克。然而他并没有放手，而是轻声问，“我能把那本书拿出来吗？就是……我还没读完。我保证一读完就会把它扔掉。”

 

夏洛克皱紧眉头，为什么从这孩子口中说出的每个字都像谜语一样？他从未喜欢过谜语，并且仍未学会去喜欢它们。

 

“为什么你要……”

 

然后他懂了。上帝啊他今晚真是 **迟钝** 。迟钝得令人震惊。

 

“我问你要箱子只是想帮你拿。”他平静地说，“我很累了，我想回家，那个箱子在拖慢你的速度，我帮你拿的话你能走得快点，这是唯一符合逻辑的做法。”

 

詹姆斯的眼里闪现出未知的情绪，大概是难以置信？还是疑惑？他最终松了手。夏洛克把拉手按下收起，翻过箱子握住侧面的拎手。他再一次走起来以后，詹姆斯加快了步伐，保持跟在他的身旁。

 

夏洛克已经看过箱子里的东西了，所以知道不会有多重。尽管如此，当他拎起箱子的时候还是感到了它意料之外地轻。有限的财产，能在有需要的时候快速打包好。而詹姆斯非常肯定当它们拖了后腿时会被扔掉。从他对于这个事实的接受程度……不难判断他在之前被迫奔往一个又一个地方，并且以痛苦的方式认识到了行动太慢所带来的后果。

 

“什么书？”夏洛克问。不断沿着街道往前走，灯光渐渐明亮了起来，人来车往的声音也越来越大。虽然现在还是夜半时分，但伦敦繁忙的气息已经逐渐显露出来。

 

“不好意思你说什么？”詹姆斯问。

 

“你还没读完的那本书是什么？”

 

“哦，《君主论》（意大利语），作者是——”

 

“马基雅弗利。”夏洛克若有所思地接上，“你多大了？”

 

“十二岁，先生。”

 

十二岁，却在读马基雅弗利。有意思。

 

“意大利原文？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

非常有意思。

 

当他们到达热闹一点的地方时，夏洛克满意地发现自己召唤出租车的能力依然很好用。他爬进车内，詹姆斯紧随其后。

 

“谁替你选了那本书？”夏洛克把地址告诉了司机，然后问。他差点就说了贝克街。现在还不行。不过马上就可以回去了。

 

“有一个书单，上面列着所有允许我读的书。书单在塞巴斯蒂安那儿。”

 

夏洛克心不在焉地点了点头。显然是莫里亚蒂列的书单。当然《君主论》会在书单上。

 

“既然现在不再有书单了，”过了一会儿，詹姆斯问道，“是不是说明我可以读其他书了？”

 

夏洛克开始回想他的藏书。当然，《君主论》是其中之一——尽管是英文译本，而不是意大利原文的。其中还有几本别的可能会适合一个十二岁孩子读的书。只不过现在所有的书都和夏洛克的其他财产一起，交给迈克罗夫特保管了。

 

“我看不出为什么不行。”他心不在焉地回答。

 

“谢谢，先生。”

 

詹姆斯热情的回答使夏洛克吃了一惊，毕竟他并没有承诺让詹姆斯读其他书，仅仅是说了他不反对这个主意。他瞄了孩子一眼，发现他在微笑。夏洛克回忆起他十二岁的时候，整天被迫呆在学校无聊致死，而一般的青少年对于阅读通常没有这么大的热情。不过话又说回来，他的同龄人中也没有谁是如此喜欢阅读外语的政论文以至于开口恳求允许来读完它们的。

 

“不用叫我‘先生’。叫我夏洛克就可以了。”

 

“是，先生。”詹姆斯立即说，然后做了个鬼脸，“我是说，夏洛克。对不起，先生。夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克将脸转向车窗藏起他脸上的微笑。他已经有一段时间没和别人一起乘一辆出租车了。不过他很快就能再次习惯。


	2. 屋里最聪明的人

在出租车停下之前，詹姆斯就睡着了。夏洛克轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，他一下子惊醒了，瞪大眼睛看向四周。当他看见夏洛克时，放松了下来，并且坚持自己把箱子拎上了三段楼梯。

 

公寓里的东西少得一目了然。夏洛克朝后墙边的一张小床比了个手势，“你就要站着睡着了，”他说，“上床睡觉。我们明天再谈话。”

 

詹姆斯没有动，而是转头细细打量着沙发。

 

“我可以睡在那儿。”他轻声说，“我不需要床。”

 

“胡说。我一直睡在沙发上。”

 

“但那是你的床。”詹姆斯坚持，“真的，沙发就应该挺好了。”

 

当夏洛克看到了詹姆斯眼中一闪而过的警惕时，他意识到这不仅仅是礼貌。这样的警惕完全不该出现在一个孩子身上。

 

“沙发 **确实** 挺好的，”夏洛克硬声说，“所以我才说它归我。而且我很确定，在我是大人你是小孩的情况下，你必须听我的话。上床睡觉。”

 

 詹姆斯差点跳了起来，“是，先生。”

 

夏洛克没有费心纠正他。他已经渐渐理解，有一些事情是要花时间的。他不敢肯定在两个死去的人中，谁对此应该负更大的责任。但他能肯定的是，莫里亚蒂和莫兰死得都太快了。这点毋庸置疑，即使他才刚见詹姆斯第一面没多久。

 

抖身脱掉夹克，夏洛克走进浴室关上门。通常他会免去这个麻烦，因为这个小房间是完全幽闭的。但现在他的脑中充斥着情感，而他坚决地无视了它。那天晚上第一次，他仔细察看了他低腰左侧的伤口，虽然流了很多血，但好在只是个严重的擦伤而不是穿透伤。他按部就班地清理了伤口，消了毒，然后绑上绷带。对他来说，照顾自己的身体实在是件麻烦的琐事，他宁愿委托别人来做。

 

他偶然往镜子中看去，差点没有认出自己。他的体貌特征还是和以往一样熟悉，只是……更尖锐了。几乎可以说是枯槁了。他的脸颊、下巴和上唇长出了稀疏的深色毛发，为他增添了不少异域气息。在今晚之前这都是不要紧的，甚至是必要的。但现在不再是这样了。

 

现在已经很晚了，他也已身心疲惫，他的伤口还在疼痛——但是他等不及了。他小心地，缓慢地用刀片刮去胡须，重新审视自己脸庞的轮廓。

 

他最终从浴室出来的时候，感觉自己几乎变回了原来的样子。虽然还有一些事情亟待处理，不过这是一个好的开端。

 

屋里完全的寂静轻易地令他忘了自己并不是独自一人。他闭上眼睛，躺在沙发上，不过并不打算睡觉。首先，他回想了今晚的事件，复查了每一个细节，确认他把每一根线头都收紧了。他满意地发现自己在这场狩猎中没有忽视任何东西，于是他开始思考另一件事。

 

回到他原本的生活需要付出什么代价？他究竟能不能完完全全地做回他自己？这三年中他改变了很多，不仅仅是身体上的改变。然而，更加令人不安的是，他不确定自己是不是想要事情变回和以前完全一样。离开某些东西的生活，令他意识到了这些东西对他的重要性。

 

他把公寓的地址短信给了迈克罗夫特。一件事完成了。他在试图研究出他要以什么顺序来执行清单上剩下的42条时，突然听到了一声呜咽。说来也奇怪，他对这个简直不能更熟悉了，即使他已经四年，几乎五年，没有听见过这样的声音了。

 

约翰刚搬进来的整整六个月内，每星期至少做一次噩梦，通常是两到三次。他从来不会提起。夏洛克也是。但每当他做了噩梦的声音透过墙壁传出来时，夏洛克都会“不小心”把一叠书碰落，或者重重关上门，要不就是发出一些别的恼人的的噪音。有时，他需要重复两三次，约翰才会醒来。但他最终睡着的时候，总是会相对地平静下来。

 

现在在夏洛克能够触及的范围内，没有什么东西是能够用来碰落的，而他既无法荣容忍让这呜咽声持续下去，也不能忍受需要起身的想法。

 

“詹姆斯。”他大声叫道。他又叫了一次。听见一声惊喘和床单摩擦的窸窣作响，他知道孩子醒来了。他正急促地喘息着，却努力不发出声音。

 

“你醒着吗？”夏洛克问。

 

“是——是的？”

 

“很好。我想知道，你会意大利语以外的外语吗？”

 

詹姆斯顿了一下。“法语。”他说，“还会一点德语。但是父……父亲说我的德语糟透了。”

 

“好的。也许我们可以在那方面作出努力。没问题了。你可以继续睡觉了。”

 

房间再一次陷入寂静，但几分钟后詹姆斯的声音犹豫地响了起来。

 

“夏洛克？你确定……我知道你说了你确定，但是……你真的确定吗？”

 

夏洛克抑制住叹息的冲动，虽然他并不知道自己为什么要这么做。

 

“是的。我真的确定。”

 

“好的。谢谢。”

 

很快，房间里就只剩下安静的呼吸声。在夏洛克没有意识到的时候，他渐渐睡着了。

 

*

 

夏洛克不确定是什么弄醒了他：是叫他名字的声音还是敲门的声响。他睁开眼睛，看见詹姆斯就在身旁，离开他一臂的距离。他穿着昨天的衣服，头发凌乱但眼神警觉。

 

“门口有人。”他低声说，“我们要跑吗？”

 

夏洛克坐了起来，皱起眉头。“我们为什么要跑？”他哑声问，从假窗照射进来的光线使他眨了眨眼睛。

 

然后他想起了自己在和谁说话。

 

“不，我们不用跑。”他起身穿过屋子来到门口，系上套在T恤和睡裤外的睡袍的腰带。

 

他本以为门后会是迈克罗夫特的一个手下，可没想到是迈克罗夫特亲自站在那儿。他看上去和夏洛克一样惊讶。只不过迈克罗夫特惊讶的是夏洛克的外表，而夏洛克惊讶的是迈克罗夫特出现在这儿的这件事。

 

“上帝啊，你生病了吗？”迈克罗夫特推开他走进屋子，“你至少瘦了十磅。”

 

“而你一定胖了有这么多。”夏洛克立刻回答，“节食不再起作用了吗？你应该试着花一两年跑跑腿。”

 

无论迈克罗夫特原本打算说什么，当他注意到詹姆斯的时候顿住了。詹姆斯仍旧站在沙发的旁边。夏洛克做了个苦相。为什么迈克罗夫特就不能派一个手下来送他手里的厚信封？

 

“这是谁在这儿？”迈克罗夫特停了一两秒后问。而这个问题是在问谁却难以判断。

 

詹姆斯向夏洛克投向疑问的目光，夏洛克慢慢地摇了摇头。詹姆斯后退了一步，又一步，然后转身跑回到凌乱的床铺上。床单和毯子已经被整齐地叠好，枕头上躺着一本书。看起来他已经醒了有一会儿了。他坐在床上拿起书，似乎立刻就沉浸了下去。

 

不碍事，安静，不引人注目，好像对身边发生的一切都漠不关心……对于他如此训练有素，夏洛克不知道应该表示赞叹还是震惊。

 

而迈克罗夫特看起来则十分疑惑。

 

“你能好心解释一下吗？”他朝着夏洛克皱了皱眉头。

 

“不。”夏洛克伸出手。

 

迈克罗夫特把信封拿到胸前，若无其事地用一只手环住它。“回答问题，夏洛克。”

 

“与你无关。”

 

迈克罗夫特望天长叹，又来老一套。

 

“你知道我可以自己查出来。”

 

夏洛克嗤之以鼻，“我倒想看你试试。看到你会查出什么荒谬的结果应该很有趣。”

 

鉴于莫里亚蒂创造虚构人物的能力，夏洛克有理由判断，已经有一个詹姆斯的故事写好在那儿了，只等着有人去找到它。

 

“夏洛克。”迈克罗夫特的声音像鞭子一样抽下来，语气冰冷。“你假死复生对我这边的控制已经会造成足够破坏了。而你带着一个身份不明的孩子会使我的努力徒劳。”

 

 **冰人** 这个称呼在夏洛克脑中回响，看起来它是相当精确的。

 

而他不得不痛苦地承认，迈克罗夫特可能——只是可能——是有道理的。他身边带着一个孩子一定会引发质疑。他可以宣称詹姆斯是他的儿子，但谁会相信？他至少需要一些证据来支持这种说法。不是说他打算长期将这孩子带在身边，但直到找到临时保姆之前，他需要一个掩护的故事。

 

“詹姆斯。”夏洛克抬高声音说。

 

床上，詹姆斯的头立刻猛地抬了起来。

 

“迈克罗夫特一离开我们就要出门。我建议你去一下浴室，除非你想不洗澡并且穿着你穿了整晚的衣服就去买东西。你的头发也可以好好梳一下。”

 

詹姆斯的目光移到了夏洛克头上，就算他觉得夏洛克在装腔作势，他也没有说出来。两手抱着行李，他疾步走进浴室，转身锁上了门。不一会儿，就有流水声就传了出来。

 

迈克罗夫特轻皱眉头观察着他的行动。夏洛克上前打开窗户，街上的噪音穿透了进来，迈克罗夫特好像才反应过来。他靠近夏洛克，用轻得多的声音又问了一次，“他是谁？”

 

“莫里亚蒂的儿子。”夏洛克冷静地说，观察着哥哥的反应。

 

他的反应仅仅是微微睁大了眼睛。

 

“我……知道了。”迈克罗夫特说，他朝着关紧的浴室门望去，“而他在这里的理由是？”

 

夏洛克耸了耸肩，“他请求跟我走。对他这个年纪来说，他相当聪明，而且我有关于他父亲的问题要问他。”

 

“而当你得到了你想要的答案……你打算怎么做？”

 

“到时再看。”

 

迈克罗夫特摇了摇头，“他只是个孩子，夏洛克。你不能就这么利用他套取信息。”

 

“不能？”夏洛克把他的声音放得更低，“我非常肯定比起他之前的看护者们对他做的事情来说，利用他套取信息根本算不上什么。”

 

迈克罗夫特对此并没有大的反应，这只能说明他确实注意到了一些事情，一些令他得出夏洛克所暗示的相同的结论的线索。

 

“如果是那样的话，”他说，“那么他需要的是懂得如何照顾他的人，而你不能胜任。”

 

夏洛克差点噎住了，“你认为去看 **精神病医师** 会让他好转？”

 

从他说出这个词的恶毒语气来看，这很可能是种侮辱。而迈克罗夫特回了夏洛克一个近乎同情的眼神，气得他大步走开，从夹克里拿出了一包香烟。他以报复性的享受点燃了一根，突然感兴趣地将话题转到了他的坏习惯上，而避免谈论他的过去。迈克罗夫特还没决定好是继续逼进还是转移话题，浴室的门打开了，詹姆斯走了出来。

 

这条牛仔裤比原来那条稍长一点，但还是太短了。衬衫太大，而且掉了一颗扣子。看到詹姆斯的发型，夏洛克将烟放进嘴里的动作顿了一下。夏洛克让他梳头的建议他放在了心上，微微弄湿头发把它往后梳去。之前就能看出他与父亲明显相像；而现在，两人的相似之处更是令人震惊。

 

“这样好点了吗？”他问。

 

夏洛克点了点头，吐出一口烟。詹姆斯的脸上闪过了一丝痛苦的表情，但他立刻调整神色，装作无动于衷。他走回床边，坐在床缘上，再次去拿他的书。

 

迈克罗夫特迈向前，瞥了一眼夏洛克的香烟，没有作出任何评论。他转而对詹姆斯说道：

 

“夏洛克告诉我你请求跟他呆着。”

 

詹姆斯抬头看向他，然后又一次用眼神询问夏洛克。看见夏洛克点头，詹姆斯回答道：

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“为什么？相信我，他并不是最好相处的人。”

 

“他是我知道的最聪明的人。”詹姆斯说，“我其实不怎么关心是否好相处。”

 

夏洛克很难忍住一个得意的笑容，而看到迈克罗夫特投给他的恶劣眼神，他的嘴咧得更开了。

 

“他也许自认为是最聪明的——”迈克罗夫特话没说完，就被詹姆斯静静地打断了。

 

“父亲认为夏洛克是他认识的人中最聪明的。包括你，先生。”

 

这一次，夏洛克根本没有费心去忍笑。迈克罗夫特的脸就像一块雕刻了一半的岩石一样，看不出任何生意和情绪。

 

干脆地转身背对詹姆斯，迈克罗夫特终于想起了来这里的目的，把信封交到夏洛克手上。嘴角叼着香烟，夏洛克拆开信封往里窥视。有一些看上去是官方文件的东西；这可以稍后再看。而现在，他抽出了一个熟悉的皮制物。夏洛克大致翻了翻，发现从他的银行卡到他的驾照都整齐地放在里面。甚至还有三年前的演出票根，那是当时他和约翰为了调查一起案子而去参加的，就在夏洛克坠落的几周之前。这不仅仅是装着他的东西的钱包；这是 **他的** 钱包。

 

他看着迈克罗夫特，挑起一根眉毛。迈克罗夫特移开视线，重新看向詹姆斯。

 

“远房表亲……怎么样？”他若有所思地建议道，“妈咪的一个舅老爷子孙数量多得惊人。”

 

夏洛克耸耸肩，深深吸进一口烟。“你认为怎样最好就怎样。”他吐出气说。但准确地说，事实是，他们并没有按照迈克罗夫特认为的最好的解决办法做。而这正是夏洛克喜欢干的事。

 

十分钟之后，迈克罗夫特走了。夏洛克穿好衣服，和詹姆斯一起出门。

 

“我们要去哪儿？”詹姆斯问。

 

他又穿上了派克大衣，这次拉着拉链。夏洛克尽量忍着不爆发。

 

“我需要衣服。”他说，“事实上，你也是。”詹姆斯严肃地点了点头，“我知道。这些太糟了。虽然塞巴斯蒂安说把它当成一种伪装但……”

 

他夸张地颤栗了一下。夏洛克完全能够理解他的感受。

 

“但在那之前……”詹姆斯抬头盯着夏洛克，“你觉得我们能先去找些东西吃吗？你冰箱里根本没有什么东西。至少，没有什么是我敢吃的。”

 

这从一方面讲是件好事，因为比起放吃的，夏洛克的迷你冰箱更多地是用来保存进行中的实验的。从另一方面讲，夏洛克一直认为停下来去别的地方吃饭是在浪费时间。呃，也不是一直。当他的同伴饿了的时候，这是必要忍受的过程。而既然他现在的同伴 **确实** 饿了…让裁缝再等一会儿吧。

 

他们在一家中餐馆停下了脚步，从门把手看来，这家店相当不错。詹姆斯毫不犹豫地点了单狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。等到他吃了一半夏洛克才意识到自己尚未问他任何问题。他甚至不确定该从何问起。于是他将脑中闪过的第一个问题作为开始。

 

“那么，你觉得迈克罗夫特怎么样？”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“我不认为他有多喜欢我。”

 

夏洛克给了他半个微笑，“他不怎么喜欢任何人。试着不要为此心碎。”

 

詹姆斯回了一个微笑，继续吃他的炒饭。他拿筷子的姿势几乎可以说得上是优美了，握得比一般人更靠近筷子末端。过了一会儿，他说，“我不需要去看精神病医师。也不需要心理学家。或是任何心理咨询师。”他没有抬头。

 

“你偷听了。”夏洛克回答说。

 

“你们在谈论我的事情，我想要知道。你会把我送去做心理咨询吗？”

 

“不，我不会。”

 

“因为你曾经去过但是没用？”

 

夏洛克的手指抽搐了一下，想要去拿烟，但是这里禁烟。他需要去买尼古丁贴片。很多贴片。也许可以贿赂人们不要卖烟给他。曾经起过作用。毕竟这不是什么坏主意。

 

“是的，”他静静地说，“没用。你吃完了吗？”

 

“马上。”

 

夏洛克看着窗外人来人往，没有继续问问题，而是回顾了一下他的清单，这里调调那里换换。清单的开头是：

衣服[西装，鞋子，大衣等][詹姆斯穿的衣服]

手机[必须有智能输入选项]（书店和手机店离得近吗？）

约翰

 

只有一个问题。他掏出手机，发送了一条短信，希望这是他用这个可笑的键盘打出的最后一条。

 

**我想你不会有他的住址？**

**夏•福**

 

在他们走出餐馆之前，迈克罗夫特回复了一个地址以及一句神秘的话。 **为面对意外做好准备。** 这句话说出来是绝对荒谬的。一个人若是不知道将会发生什么，那要怎样去做准备？迈克罗夫特一定是回到了以前的习惯，要提醒他任何鸡毛蒜皮的小事。事情确实正在回到常态。他瞥了那些与他保持距离的孩子们一眼；好吧，正常对于夏洛克来说总是相对的。没关系。约翰很擅长去适应那些不太正常的东西。


	3. 必需品

穿着牛仔裤、不合身的T恤和一件皮夹克走在萨维尔街，夏洛克觉得这简直是一种亵渎。身边带着个孩子更是雪上加霜。他以前的裁缝在他们走进去的时候忍不住多看了一眼。夏洛克料想在接下来的几个星期之内他一定会相当频繁地接受到这样的目光。他已经准备好了他的故事。

 

“当然，我曾处于窘境。差点死了不过没死透。昏迷。在有杀手们追杀我的情况下，我的家人认为，让全世界相信我死了会是个更好的选择。”

 

“杀手们？但报纸上说那个叫莫里亚蒂的家伙是个演员。”

 

詹姆斯没有对这个名字作出反应。他既没有畏缩，也没有移开视线。但是在夏洛克说话的时候，他将一只手抬到嘴边，焦虑地用牙齿啃咬他的拇指指甲。而没过一秒钟他就意识到了他在干什么，重新把手放了下去，不知对什么轻微地皱着眉。

 

“报纸上还说我死了。”夏洛克一阵见血地说，“你是更情愿相信你自己的眼睛还是某些追名逐利的记者？”

 

这使得发问告一段落。夏洛克想，他将需要多常回答这些问题？如此 **冗长** 。和许多事情一样，这是无可奈何的，但在做了需要做的事情这么久之后，夏洛克实在想做些他想做的事情换换口味。不幸的是，叫这个人管好自己的事在目前很可能会产生反效果。

 

这家店以品质为骄傲，而定做需要时间，所以在裁缝量好他的尺寸，喃喃自语着将这些新数字和档案里的相比较之后，夏洛克走进了隔壁的房间。他不得不暂时先穿成衣。

 

“我呢？”詹姆斯问，竟像是撅起了嘴。

 

“我在这里搞定了之后我们会就找个童装店，”夏洛克说，“耐心点。”

 

“我不想要童装。”詹姆斯皱了皱鼻子，好像光是这个想法就令他不爽。“我也想要西服。”

 

夏洛克翻了个白眼，“在衣服做成之前，你就长高了。浪费钱。”

 

詹姆斯给了他一个空白的表情，夏洛克感到一股相当不舒服的冷意顺着脊背流下。不用问是谁教他这个表情的。

 

“我可以借一下你的手机吗？”他字词犀利地问，已然伸出了手，“另外，我还需要你的银行卡。”

 

脱下一件勉强不是太不合身的夹克，夏洛克皱起眉头，“为什么？”

 

“不是用来买东西。”但这并没有回答他的问题。

 

售货员将夹克挂到衣架上，假装自己没有和夏洛克一样好奇。夏洛克打发他去找几件不同尺寸的紫红色衬衫，等那人去忙活了，夏洛克把詹姆斯要求的手机和卡递给了他。他拨了一个相当长的号码；国际长途，瑞士的地区号。他说着一口几乎不带口音的法语，背诵了一个十八位的数字号码，然后转过身轻声说了什么大概是密码的东西。夏洛克本来认为这份警惕是针对他的，直到他注意到了那个销售员已经回来了，并且正拙劣地假装他没在听。夏洛克瞪了他一眼，错过了詹姆斯接下来说的东西。当他再一次注意到的时候，孩子正拼出夏洛克的名字，并且把他的银行卡号报给了电话另一头的人。最后，他把电话递向夏洛克。

 

“他们要和你说话。”

 

（以下电话内容皆为法语）夏洛克接过电话，“喂？”

 

“福尔摩斯先生？”

 

“是的？”

 

“我只是想确认一下蓝峰先生（注：詹姆斯报的姓名是Lenfant，这个词在法语里有“孩子”的意思）要求在今天之内转到您的银行账户里的金额。”

 

“数额是多少？”（法语对话结束）

 

詹姆斯作出指令的时候夏洛克并没有听见数额。当银行职员报出数字时，夏洛克呆了一两秒才理解他在说什么。他差点被噎得说不出话来，憋出一声谢谢然后挂了电话。

 

“现在我能买西服了吗？”詹姆斯交叉双臂，扬着眉毛问。

 

夏洛克点了点头。有这么多钱，詹姆斯足够买两打西服了。以及开士米羊毛衫。外加一辆车，如果他想的话，倒不是说他能开。詹姆斯小小地露出一个得意的笑容，回到了隔壁房间。他只订购了三套西服，而花了比夏洛克还多的时间在决定颜色、面料和图案上。裁缝量着他的尺寸，再三询问夏洛克是否确定。夏洛克保证这不是在开玩笑。

 

“蓝峰？”当他们最终离开时夏洛克问，“有趣的名字。”

 

詹姆斯做了个苦相。“不是 **我** 选的。”他咕哝着抱怨，“父亲时不时有种奇特的幽默感。”

 

但那真的只是一个玩笑吗，夏洛克怀疑。“孩子”。这可能是一种爱的表现。提醒詹姆斯他曾经是谁。不过话说回来，詹姆斯很可能更情愿忘记它。

 

“他让你记住账号和密码。”他转而说，而这其实并不是一个疑问。

 

“和银行的电话号码。”詹姆斯确认道，看着他们途径的商店橱窗心不在焉地点点头。“他说这是为了以防万一他有什么不测。这完全无法追踪到他身上。”

 

“你知道里面有多少钱吗？”

 

詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“足够了。我不在乎。我不想要。如果你想要的话可以都给你。塞巴斯蒂安想要不过我告诉他我忘了号码。”

 

最后一句溢着满满自得。夏洛克轻蔑地哼了一声，詹姆斯皱起眉头。

 

“你说你不想要，”夏洛克嘲讽地笑了一下，“但是你对莫兰藏着它，而且就在刚才你还相当乐意地用它来买西服。”

 

“呃，我想如果要跟你呆在一起的话，我该为自己的东西付钱。”詹姆斯的声音收紧了，“而且如果他要求了的话我不会留给他那些时间的。我希望你能早点赶上我们杀了他。我想方设法给你留下了线索不过我甚至不确定跟着我们的人是不是你，所以我不知道你会追踪哪种线索。我本应该在有机会的时候杀了他的。”

 

夏洛克惊讶地意识到那些线索是被故意留给他的，而这冲击力远比不上詹姆斯谈到谋杀时沉着平静的语调。只有他的眼睛泄露出了他的情感，阴沉而黑暗。

 

“那……不是什么你应该在别人能听见的地方说的东西。”夏洛克说。

 

詹姆斯点点头，隐蔽地察看四周，好像在搜索是否有人听见。“是，先生。我很抱歉。”

 

夏洛克意识到，自己的回答是远远不够的。当一个被精神变态和雇佣杀手带大的孩子谈论到谋杀时，很可能有比“不要说那么响”更好的回答。但经历了过去三年，夏洛克如果说谴责谋杀的想法那也太荒谬了。

 

也许下次詹姆斯再说类似的话的时候，约翰会在那儿教他什么是可接受的什么不是。在这方便他比夏洛克擅长多了。又或者他会理解为什么詹姆斯有那些想法，从而希望自己当时能够在那儿做些什么。他确实有着十分明显的保护欲。

 

他们又逛了几家店。詹姆斯对鞋子的品味和对衣服的一样昂贵。不知怎么，这并没怎么惊到夏洛克。他想知道这是被灌输的还是天生的，不过并没有想知道到实际提问的程度。

 

夏洛克找到一件和他的贝达弗一模一样的大衣时满足地叹了口气，套上它就像找回了自己的皮肤。詹姆斯好奇地看着，试了同款的最小尺寸。还是太大，几乎盖到了小腿，完全遮住了手，不过他固执地认定要这个。夏洛克已经不再质疑他的选择了。他们买了大衣、围巾和手套，离开时销售员向他们挥手告别，惊叫他们看上去会有多可爱，父子相称。詹姆斯的鼻子不高兴地皱了起来。有一瞬间，夏洛克以为是“父子”惹恼了他，但他抱怨道，“可爱？她以为我多大了，三岁？人们都太讨厌了！”夏洛克转过头，不让詹姆斯看见他在露齿微笑。

 

当他们搞定了——至少在他们不得不回来拿衣服之前是搞定了——两人手上都拎了太多袋子，不过他们仍在附近又停了两次。詹姆斯坚持要一个蓝色的苹果手机。夏洛克认为这个颜色对手机来说过于花哨了，不过不管他说什么都不会使这孩子动摇的。离开时两人的号码已经存在了对方的手机里。夏洛克趁此机会警告詹姆斯不要上陌生的政府车子。詹姆斯给了他一个“你是认真的吗？”的眼神，夏洛克随即意识到这个警告很可能是多余的。

 

他们的最后一站是一家书店。如果说詹姆斯的眼睛在之前找到真丝领带时亮了起来，那么现在简直是在发光了。

 

“我能买多少？”他问，语气中难掩兴奋之情。

 

夏洛克被逗乐了，摇了摇头。只要再打一个电话，詹姆斯就能买下整个书店。不过，那大概有一点过头了。

 

“你拿得了多少就可以买多少。”

 

詹姆斯看着他手上已经拎着的五个袋子，“你能不能……”

 

夏洛克夸张地叹了口气，接过袋子，放跑詹姆斯，对着他的背影叫道，“十五分钟，不能再多了。我们还要穿城呢。”

 

夏洛克满意地注意到，詹姆斯绕过了儿童和青少年专柜。事实上，整个小说区似乎都没引起詹姆斯的兴趣。他径直去了非小说区，在语言类的书架前短暂地停了一下，抽出一本厚厚的书；后来，夏洛克知道了那是一本“如何自学德语”类型的书。然后是动物类，詹姆斯花了整整十分钟才最终决定下两本书。站在几英尺之外，夏洛克对此足够有兴趣因而没有感到无聊。欧洲历史稍微有点在意料之外，不过不比关于巴西的书更意外。

 

“在制订旅行计划？”夏洛克问，现在他不会再怎么惊讶了。

 

“不是，”詹姆斯说，艰难地抱着多得荒唐的一摞书走向另一个书架，“我想对我去过的地方做些备注以免我哪天又回去了。”

 

“我”。不是“我们”。象征性地把莫兰从那次旅程中排除了，虽然夏洛克怀疑这其实没那么容易。对于夏洛克而言，他会尽快完全忘记那整个旅程；这对他是完完全全的浪费时间，整日追风逐影与目标擦肩而过。如果他能在那时就赶上莫兰……那么他几乎能提前一年回到家。他拎着袋子的手握紧了拳头。

 

在夏洛克宣布时间结束之前詹姆斯挑的最后一本书是枪械收集图鉴。

 

他们在进书店二十分钟之后离开，詹姆斯手上拿着六本书，总共足有十五磅重。总而言之，这些不是夏洛克会给他选的书，不过他的选择多少有点启发性。詹姆斯就像在过圣诞的人们一般喜气洋洋。

 

“我很遗憾在公寓里养蜂是不行的。”夏洛克拦下一辆出租车，“哈德森太太不太喜欢昆虫。”

 

“我只是想了解这些。”詹姆斯热忱地说，抚摸着他选的两本关于养蜂学的书中的一本，“它们相当 **迷人** ，你不觉得吗？”

 

对着他如此诚挚的双眼，夏洛克怎么能够表示反对。

 

“父亲认为这是浪费时间。”詹姆斯提出，瞬间不那么愉快了。

 

“学习永远不会是浪费时间。”夏洛克回答。

 

当然，并不是所有的知识都值得钻研，但一个人必须先学会辨别什么是重要的什么不是。

 

回到家，詹姆斯想要立刻开始阅读，但是夏洛克提醒他，他们只是回来放好东西换上新衣服的。詹姆斯并不高兴，但也没有争吵。

 

“没必要打领带。”过了一会儿，夏洛克看见詹姆斯把全部五条领带整齐地摆在床上考虑要戴哪条，说。

 

詹姆斯的听觉显然是选择性的。他还能做到在四秒钟之内完美地系上领带。夏洛克翻了个白眼，低声说，“卖弄。”他收到了一个小小的满意的笑容作为回答。

 

另一辆出租车带领他们穿过了伦敦。詹姆斯全程都在用手机查——还能是什么——蜜蜂的资料。幸好夏洛克订的是无限流量。

 

“这是谁的房子？”詹姆斯问道。他们已经到达了目的地，站在一所不大但是精心打理的排屋前，旁边是许多长得一样的建筑。

 

“一个朋友的。”夏洛克心不在焉地说，“跟紧点。”

 

这和他预想中的不同。也许约翰最终还是找到了一个与他技术相符的医疗职位？除非他在和某人合租？邮箱上的字肯定了第二种猜测，上面有两个姓，约翰的是其中之一。夏洛克不知为何感到有些恼火。他一只手揉了揉头发，克制住立起大衣领子的冲动。向后瞥了一眼；詹姆斯正站在他身后两步处，手插在口袋中，眼睛向四周观望。在观察还是在寻找威胁？

 

夏洛克摇摇头回过神不再拖沓，敲了两下门。他等这一刻已经几年了。他排练过一千遍该说什么。当一个女人开了门，他尽量不皱起眉头而用一种近乎礼貌的声音说，“你好，我找约翰。他住这儿吗？”

 

女人没有回答。她淡褐色的眼睛盯着他，渐渐睁大。深金色的头发在她的后颈随意簪起。从她的衬衫和裙子明显可以看出她是坐办公室的，而它们的质量说明了她一定身居高位。没有任何警告地，她突然重重扇了夏洛克一个巴掌，使夏洛克的头别向一边。

 

“你怎么能对他做出这种事？”她问，她的声音因愤怒而颤抖着。

 

这……不完全是夏洛克预计的发展方向。

 

而接下来只是变得更糟了。


End file.
